1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) host controller, and more particularly to a scheduling method of a USB host controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard for connecting an external apparatus, which has the capability to provide a hot plug, plug-and-play, and so on.
Currently, the USB 2.0 standard provides three transfer rates: low-speed, full-speed, and high-speed, which support data rates of 1.5 Mbps, 12 Mbps, and 480 Mbps, respectively. However, even faster transfer rates are being demanded for electronic apparatuses, due to increases in complex functions of the electronic apparatuses, so as to quickly access data from external apparatuses and subsequently perform related operations.
Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum established the next-generation USB industry standard, USB 3.0, to provide SuperSpeed data transfer and non-SuperSpeed (i.e. USB 2.0) data transfer simultaneously, wherein SuperSpeed data transfer supports a 5 Gbps data rate.